A New Story
by bluedancer
Summary: Originally unititled; another runaway story, only she doesn't run into an old friend, she runs into a new life.
1. Prologue

I just added the teaser/prologue together...  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own G.G.; if I did the show would suck  
  
A/N's and stuff: Everything up to the third season has happened, nothing from the 4th season; Rory's in her junior year; oh, and I like Trory stories just fine (as well as like.anything; I'm flexible), I just needed that Tristan comment for the story (if it makes you feel better, I considered making Tristan the father)  
  
~*~  
  
She was driving down the road when her phone rang. Sighing, she reached over and picked it up from the passenger seat, where she had placed it the last time rang. She had a pretty good idea of who was calling, but she couldn't take the chance of looking, because if it was who she thought it was, she wasn't sure she'd be able to hang up again. Before she could think more about it she hit the end call button and turned off the phone. She couldn't turn back now.  
  
She couldn't believe it when she first found out. How could she have been so stupid? She couldn't do anything about it now. Well, she could, but she'd never do what that required.  
  
But she couldn't tell anyone, especially her mom; you'd think her mom would understand, but she knew better. And even if her mom had understood, no one else would have.  
  
So she had told her mom she'd be a couple days later that originally expected, and to not call the dorm because her roommate wasn't feeling well and needed her rest. Then, bidding her roommate a Happy Thanksgiving, she left. She had moved all her things to her car in small trips all week, so no one would suspect.  
  
And now here she was, running away. She'd been driving all day; her mom had been calling regularly, but she couldn't answer. If she did, she'd end up telling her the whole thing, or at least most of it, and then she would go back and tell them all what happened, and they'd all say they understood, but she'd know they didn't. She wasn't supposed to do this. She was supposed to know better. She just needed to go someplace where no one knew her. Someplace where people didn't see her as a perfect girl who could make no mistakes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She had been driving for 3 days straight. It was late Sunday night, almost midnight to be more exact, and she was driving around Seattle, looking for a motel to stay in for the night. She wondered if her mom knew yet, that she was gone; she imagined so. She couldn't have kept her mom from calling the dorm for more than a day. She wondered if anyone was looking for her.  
  
She found a cheap motel, and got a room for the week; She figured Seattle was as good a place as any to settle in, and, since it was always rainy, every day was perfect reflection of her mood. She drifted off into a restless sleep, knowing she'd be dreaming the same thing she'd been dreaming since the night she found out.  
  
~*~  
  
She was wandering around the house, nodding and smiling at different people, while looking for her date. When there was no luck on the first floor, she wandered up the stairs and opened a closed door to see him sitting in a corner.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Just got tired of everything down there."  
  
"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, it was kind of being discouraged."  
  
"When you have a party, you get what you get."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
He stood up and placed himself in front of her, and before she knew it, he was kissing her, hard. And she was kissing back with equal emotion. After a few minutes, he began guiding her toward the bed in the middle of the room. She was about to protest when she remembered one thing. Jess.  
  
When her mother had found out that she had been invited to the party, she insisted that she went. In her junior year of college, she hadn't been on a single date. It was 'time to move on,' her mom said, so she decided to go.  
  
And now here she was, in the same position she had been in a little more than two years ago. Common sense would say if it didn't work one way, the next time, do it another. So that's precisely what she did.  
  
~*~  
  
She woke up in a heavy sweat. Every time she had that dream it seemed like she was there again, in that room, with him.  
  
Jake Andrews. He was one of those popular guys, the ones all the girls wanted. He reminded her a lot of Tristan, actually. But, just like Tristan, she was just another point on the scorecard. She hadn't told him when she found out, but if she had, he wouldn't have cared. She had heard some of the girls talking about him one day shortly after she had taken the test. Apparently he had gotten this girl pregnant, and, after she had run to him, he promptly took her to a 'good friend' who would give him an abortion free of charge.  
  
~*~  
  
Six months later she was working as a maid (fate of all fates) under the name Leah Andrews. Leah off of her middle name, but different enough that no one would think of it, and Andrews, off of him. The father. No one would ever think to look for her under that; her mom didn't even know his name.  
  
Her mom. She wondered how she was, if she missed her too much. Her mom had Luke now though. When she left her mom had been Lorelai Danes for 5 months. The last time she talked to her mom, Lorelai had been talking excitedly about the great news that couldn't be told until she arrived later that week. Probably about Sookie being pregnant again. Sookie had already had another baby after her first, and it looked like Jackson was going to get the four in four he always wanted.  
  
She had just recently gotten out of a meeting with her boss. They had been discussing her maternity leave. He had been excited to find out about the girl she was expecting, and told her to take all the time she needed. She wasn't going to take off anytime until the baby came, though; she couldn't stand the idea of sitting around at home all day waiting for *The* day to come.  
  
She had been working the front desk since she was 4 months. Her boss had insisted; he didn't want to put too much strain on her or the baby. He was still going to pay her full time while on her leave, an offer he wouldn't let her refuse. She thought it was too much, but she couldn't deny that she was going to need the money. It was hard to find very many good jobs when you didn't have a college degree. She was planning on going back to college when the baby was a little older so she could get her degree and work where she really wanted, but that would have to wait for now. Right now she was just taking life one day at a time and seeing where it took her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Yay! new chapter! Sorry it took so long; I've just been so busy lately and stuff, it's crazy (oh, and I finally got a title; thank you all for the ideas though! the story: when I was saving it on my computer, I didn't know what to put, so I just typed in new story, and then later I looked back and was like.oooh, I like it! plus I had already started to think of it as that)  
  
To reviewers:  
  
Kat-you rawk chica! 3 ya  
  
Sam- thanks for the review; I kept going! go me!  
  
MEG- thanks for the ideas, and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Smile- got some new characters for ya; and oh, just so you know, it's *not* going to be a r/d or an r/j not even an r/t; oh, and just because I feel like telling people, I'm planning on writing 1- a sequel type thing that's from Lorelai's point of view during the same time period as this story, or 2- the sequel is in the future with flashbacks to this time sometimes, or maybe in Rory's point of view, or her kids... i dunno... but yeah... randomness  
  
Emily- woo, look, my hopefully wishes of tonight (ok, it's practically tomorrow) came true! oh, and did I ever tell you how awesome you are for putting my stuff on your site; Emily rawks too ya'll  
  
Lisa- thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Maria- looks like you had a great time thinking up names! they were all really awesome, thanks!  
  
Green Eve- excuse me while I step back and go, whoa, *the* green eve is reviewing my story? a measly person like me? you're like the Cassie Claire of Gilmore girl fics! (and if you don't know who Cassie Claire is, you should all go right now to schnoogle.com and read her trilogy) thanks for the review! And I can't wait for your next chapter- if you haven't read this girls story, then you have no idea what you're missing out on!  
  
Now, on with the story; a quick note; this starts out in a new character's point of view- Kellie Stephens; she works with Rory; I wrote that little part after finishing The Bean Trees, in case that explains anything crazy about how I wrote it...  
  
~*~  
  
Leah Andrews. I had been trying to figure her out since she first started working here. I was pretty well known with being able to figure people out, but this one, she was a toughie. She kept to herself mostly; I'd say it all has something to do with that round stomach of hers. There's no trace of a father, poor thing; he must've been one of those one-night stands. But Mr. Mathews likes her well enough, and that's good enough for me. It was surprising; when she asked for the job, she just came right out and said 'I would like a job, any job, as long as I can do it and not hurt my baby' just like that. Well, maybe not those exact words, but you get the point. Most women hide it as long as they can, and she wasn't even showing at that point- good heavens she is now. Maybe she was just more afraid of loosing a job once they found out. At any rate, I always admired her for that. I would've been too embarrassed. Come to think of it, I just admire her for keeping the thing, I mean, in today's world it would have been just as easy to get rid of it. But not Leah Andrews. She was something special, that's for sure.  
  
~*~  
  
I drove up to the park Mr. Mathews had given me directions to. When he had invited me to the annual 4th of July Picnic I didn't think I would go, but for some reason I changed my mind. I had been feeling restless all morning, and then I had this huge burst of energy, and nothing to put it in. The baby's room was completed- all the walls painted, all that curtains sewn, all the furniture bought; there was nothing left to do. So I found myself in the kitchen cooking. That's right, I did say cooking. Well, when the pies ended up looking more like very dark Frisbees, I found myself in the car with a nice Publix's cake. Hey-you can't say I didn't try.  
  
I got out of the car and headed over the big crowd of people. There were red, white, and blue balloons everywhere... reminded me of- I saw Kellie running over to great me, and got ready for her string of questions she was sure to ask.  
  
"Leah! You came! What changed your mind? Oh, goodness, let me take that cake from ya, you shouldn't be carrying that in the state your in. So, What's up? You said yesterday you didn't think you'd make it"  
  
"I just decided to come, that's all"  
  
"You know, one of these days I'm gonna get you to say more than ten words to me"  
  
I quickly counted in my head. Darn, only seven. Kellie was babbling at my side, telling me all the gossip she had already gathered from the beginning of the picnic, but I wasn't listening. The whole scene was too familiar. People meandering about, everyone knowing everyone else, the constant background noise of chitchat and arguing. I noticed that the trees weren't moving anymore, and suddenly realized I had stopped walking.  
  
"Leeaah; earth to Leah!" Kellie's voice rang in my ears, and her face came back to focus. "Whoa, you where totally spacing out there"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come" I turned to leave, but somehow Kellie managed to get in front of me.  
  
"Now, if you got this far, you might as stay for a bit. At least stay and meet Mr. Mathews' son- talk about a catch. He's only visiting for a while." I would have politely refused and left if Mr. Mathews hadn't spotted me.  
  
"Leah! What a pleasant surprise! I was hoping you'd change your mind!"  
  
I figured it would've been rude to leave at this point, so I really had no other option than to stay. I would've made a pro/con list, but ever since- I decided it couldn't hurt to stay. After brief introductions to a few people I hadn't met before, Mr. Mathews announced that anyone wanting to participate in the annual baseball game should head over to the field, so teams could be picked. Naturally, I stayed put; as my-- I was never one to play sports; that, and even if I was, it's not really like I could. I was due any day now- thank god! This whole pregnancy thing is highly overrated. I took a seat, and watched as everyone else started in the direction of the field. I was about to leave since it looked like no one else had a huge detest of sports when I was interrupted my a male voice.  
  
"Leah, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, and your Mr. Mathews' son... Adam?"  
  
"Yeah! You remembered."  
  
"Well you remembered mine..."  
  
"True... So baseballs probably not a good idea for you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, most likely."  
  
"When're you due?"  
  
"Any day now..."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back, the whole bathroom thing"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I hear you have to do that a lot when you're pregnant" I nodded as I started to get up. "Oh, here, let me help you up."  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine-" But he had already taken my hand. I was about to thank him when I felt something wet trickling down my leg. "Adam.um."  
  
"Oh, I'm still holding your hand, I'm sorry!"  
  
"No, it's not that; I think--" I suddenly felt a weird tightening sensation across my stomach. So this is what contractions feel like... I always wondered...  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry, I know it's kind of an abrupt ending, but I wanted to get a chapter out, and this seemed as good a place as any to stop it; 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! I am *sooo* sorry! I know I haven't written in ages!!! I'm a terrible terrible person!!! However, on this lovely four-day weekend (I laugh at you) I am hoping to get more written; who knows, maybe even another chapter! (Oh wait, I take that back...knowing me, probably not...) all my stories have gotten to that hard part- it's not just setting it up anymore, we're into the plot, the reason for writing the story)  
  
I took a look at What Seemed Like Paradise, and I did write a little in that, and might start writing more in that too. I hate to just not finish it, even though now it's not my favorite idea, but I had it and it should be finished. I have also started another story titled All That's Left of Yesterday, but I'm not planning on posting any of it until I'm done. It's more a story that I'm writing for myself, and once I'm done you can like it or not. It's a songfic, and much harder to write than I first anticipated, but I'm having so much fun writing it. I can't wait until it's done. I think I'm going to like it, but yeah, that's all I'm going to tell you about that...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
MEG- sorry it took so long, I'm sure you've given up on me!  
  
Emily- you're awesome! Thanks so much for your support! I'm hoping to see more of your stuff again too, yes?  
  
~*~  
  
I arrived at the hospital and rushed Leah inside. She was having heavy contractions by now, and had to keep stopping for breaths. They rushed her away the moment she stepped inside. All I caught was something about transitioning and a fast labor.  
  
I stared down at the paperwork the nurses had given me to fill out, obviously thinking I would know all this information. Flipping through the pages filled with inquires of her past, I began to realize how little any of us know about this Leah Andrews. She randomly shows up at my dad's office one day, no friends, no past, at least not one she talks about- of course, she doesn't ever really talk, only what she needs to say. Dad says she's one of his best employees though. He raves about her organizational skills, and is convinced he needs to help her find a better job. Kellie, my lifelong friend and one of my dad's employees, is convinced she can crack her open. Personally, I think she's just going to scare her away. I sure would like to know--  
  
"Sir... excuse me sir."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"Your wife's going into delivery now, if would like to go along."  
  
"My wife?"  
  
"Yes, if you would just follow me..."  
  
These hospital attendants make way too many assumptions.  
  
When we reached the delivery room door, I could hear someone screaming.  
  
"Jake Andrews! I—Am—Going—To—Kill—You!!!" Jake Andrews... Well at least I had a name now. I wonder what happened between them. Why someone would leave someone who seemed as wonderful as Leah?  
  
The nurse must have thought I stopped because I was frightened, not intrigued, by Leah's screams.  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear; she's just in pain, she won't hurt you. Go on in... The baby will be here any minute."  
  
The nurse ushered me over to Leah's side before continuing on with the rest of her duties.  
  
"Ok, Leah," The doctor at the foot of the bed began. "Just a few more big pushes." But it only took one before a bloody, screaming baby appeared. "And would you like to cut the cord?" He asked, indicating to me.  
  
"Oh, n-no, I'm not, it's not—"  
  
"Perfectly understandable, I will need a name though."  
  
I looked uncertainly at Leah, who, in return, responded slowly, the exhaustion obvious in her voice. "Lorelai Rian Andrews." The name rolled off her tongue. As she spoke, I heard I hint of sadness in her voice; however, as the nurse brought over her freshly cleaned daughter, her face light up, and any trace of sorrow was gone.  
  
"Lorelei Ryan Andrews it is then," the doctor announced as Leah was handed her daughter. "Lorelei... L-o-r-e-l-e-i?  
  
"A-i" Leah said distractedly, and then looked up, back in focus. "L-o-r-e-l- a-i, Rian, R-i-a-n."  
  
"A very unique name you have there," the doctor smiled. "A nurse will be in to do a required checkup on Lorelai in a few moments." And with another smile, he left the room.  
  
I'll have to admit I didn't find the baby all that attractive, but as Leah smiled down at Lorelai, I could tell she was entranced. I pulled up a chair to sit down, and when I looked back tears had replaced her smile.  
  
"Leah?" She didn't seem to hear me. "Leah, are you ok?"  
  
She silently cried for a few moments before looking up.  
  
"Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm crazy over here crying me eyes out."  
  
"Oh—no, no, of course not," I fumbled. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. It's just the hormones and all. It's been crazy."  
  
"Right, hormones... But if you ever need to talk..."  
  
"Talk? Why would I need to talk?"  
  
"It just seems that you might want to vent sometime..."  
  
"What would I need to vent about? I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe the father, why you're here... It's not good to keep things bottled up..."  
  
"Well, I don't need to talk to anyone about anything! It's none of your business why I'm here!"  
  
"It was just an offer..."  
  
"Thanks, but that's ok," She quickly answered, and then less boldly, "I'm fine..... we're fine..... everything's going to be fine....."  
  
I decided to leave it at that.  
  
Several people from my dad's work stopped by later that day and the next. I decided not to ask Leah about her past anymore. She was obviously hiding something, but I wanted to give her time. She had sunk back into her shell, hardly ever talking. The day I drove her home, she didn't say anything until she got out of the car, and even then all she muttered was a simple "thank you" before closing the door and walking to her apartment. I wonder if any of us will ever know the real Leah Andrews.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you liked! I know, not too much happened really, but yeah, that's just what I've written in bits since...what was it? November?! Aaah!!!! Horrible! I really do hope I get another chapter up tomorrow.... that'd be so nice.... but I do write slowly.... I just watched Alex and Emma, yo, and I write so much like that guy! It's like, so what's going to happen? I don't really know, the characters just take me where they want to.  
  
Anyway, please review! I appreciate it, and please forgive me for the long wait! 


End file.
